


Arena

by asamandra



Series: When darkness surrounds us [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Forced to fight, M/M, Rape, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is captured and forced to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arena

A shadow fell into his cell when it was time. He opened his eyes and looked at the metal bars that held him inside of this tiny space. Outside were two huge guys, wearing leather pants and no shirts, only leather harnesses around their torsos. He didn't move, just waited for them to enter the cell. What could he do anyways? He was chained to the wall and the manacles around his wrists were really solid. 

He swallowed when the men unlocked the door and came in. He saw the chains in their hands and he knew they would tie him properly before he was allowed to leave. He still didn't move when one of the guys leaned down, placed the heavy leather collar around his throat and locked it but he swallowed, tested how tight it was. But as usual they made sure that he couldn't remove it. 

He didn't fight against the men when they unlocked his left wrist and fastened the manacles they had brought with them around it. He had fought in his first few months but the cattle prods and the crops they had with them taught him to behave long time ago. He would fight. Soon. But not against the guards. Not anymore. The man unlocked his right wrist and when they gestured he rose, turned his face to the wall and let them tie his hands onto his back. They wrapped a chain around his waist, locked it at the small of his back and fastened his hands to them. He couldn't move. Not even if he wanted to. 

The guy grabbed his arm, turned him around and hooked a leash into his collar. It was embarrassing but he didn't care. Not anymore. When he took the handle and led him out of his cell he followed him, just gritted his teeth and swallowed. The other guy waited till he passed him. Together they led him through the narrow corridor. 

The man with the handle unlocked the door, opened it. He didn't wait till he tugged on the leash, he just went through the door. The noise outside was deafening. Hundreds, thousands of people were in the arena, waiting for him. 

“Hawk! Hawk! Hawk! Hawk!” They yelled when they saw him being led to the cage in the middle of the arena but no one even thought about helping him. And he didn't care anymore. With his naked feet he could feel them stomp onto the ground rhythmically. “Hawk! Hawk! Hawk! Hawk!” They yelled.

The guys led him through the rows and the men and women in the arena touched him, touched his chest, his arms but he ignored them. He hated it, still, after all the time, but he had learned to ignore them. 

When they arrived at the fighting cage in the middle of the arena the two guards stopped him and he could see his opponent. It was the guy the people called Tiger. He didn't know his name. No one knew their names. They were taken from them with everything else. He was just Hawk. 

One of them unlocked the cage and then they removed his bindings, unhooked the leash and shoved him in. And then he heard the banging noise of the cage door being locked. 

Now it was just the two of them, Hawk and Tiger, two men fighting to entertain those perverts, being kept like animals. Tiger wore also nothing else than thin cotton pants and a heavy leather collar. He could see his wrists chafed. He had fought against his guards. 

A bell rang and gave them the signal to start. He moved into the middle of the ring and the crowds started to cheer. Some of them wanted him, Hawk, to win, some wanted Tiger. They could place bets on them and some of them wagered really huge sums. He didn't care. He just fought. 

Tiger made a move in his direction, tried to hit him but he could dodge out of his way, landed a kick against his side and the man groaned painfully. And then they went into close combat, exchanged jabs and kicks and blows. He hit his chest, his arms, he got hit against his leg. He had no idea how long they fought when Tiger hit him really hard.

He went down onto his knee and Tiger came over, tried to kick his head but he managed to duck, hit Tiger's ankle and he went down as well. But Tiger was fast. When he tried to get up Tiger grabbed his leg and he fell and as soon as he hit the canvas the bigger man was on him. Pressed him down with his whole body weight.

He struggled, tried to get out of his grip but Tiger managed to grab his head and slammed it down. When the world got fuzzy he knew that he had lost, Tiger had won. He knew Tiger. He had fought against him before. He stopped struggling or Tiger would slam his head onto the ground again and again. One of the guards hinted that Tiger had killed more than one man while slamming their heads down. They knew that Tiger was dangerous, sometimes he just lost his control, but the crowds loved him. More than they loved him, Hawk. 

Tiger pressed him down, had his hands on his upper arms and ground his crotch into his ass and he could feel the man's hard-on through the thin pants. The people cheered and encouraged Tiger. They had encouraged him as well. Before. In other fights. But now they wanted to see him, Hawk, hurting. 

He didn't try to get up when Tiger let go of his arms, when he ripped away the flimsy pants and exposed his body. He closed his eyes. Even if this happened to him before, multiple times, this was still embarrassing. After all his time here he still felt shame burning in his cheeks. 

“Come on, Tiger! Fuck this bitch!” One of the guys yelled and he felt his heart rate increase. Tiger spread his legs with a few kicks and he let him do it. He knew that he should fight, he knew it but he also knew that it was futile and that it would hurt less if he stayed still. 

“Take him!” A woman screamed and he felt Tiger spread his ass cheeks. If he was lucky he would use a little spit but most of the time Tiger fucked his opponents dry. But apparently today was his _lucky day_. 

Tiger spit into his hand and rubbed along his cock before he placed it on his, Hawk's, entrance and with one forceful thrust, he shoved in. He couldn't stop the scream. It hurt. 

It wasn't the first time he got fucked by a man, not even the first time he got forcible taken but it still hurt like hell when they shoved in. Again he felt Tiger's hands on his upper arms while he fucked him and he squeezed his eyes shut. At first he had let his mind wander back to times where he wasn't a fighter, where he had friends and a lover, where he was a hero. But now? All his memories were faded, soiled and he didn't want to taint the last few he had with this. With his pain, his shame, his failure. 

He heard the people yell and scream and cheer. They enjoyed his pain and he just gritted his teeth, didn't want to let them hear how much he hurt. He heard Tiger's groans, moans, grunts. He heard Tiger's flesh slap against his own, felt his sweat drip onto his body and then he felt him stiffen and shoot the hot squirts of his cum inside of him. 

The people cheered even more when Tiger removed his cock out of his body. His cum dribbled out of his hole. Tiger rose and pulled up his thin pants but his were destroyed, Tiger had ripped them.

When the guards came in and dragged Tiger in one of the corners to tie him and attach the leash he slowly got up. More guards came, they tied and leashed him as well. He let them. One of the guys grabbed his elbow and pulled him up and when they tugged at his leash he followed them. He tried to ignore the crowds. Angry people yelled at him because they lost money and others, the ones who placed their bets on Tiger, laughed happily when he got led out of the arena. 

The guards brought him to the showers, tied him to the wall. This time no one had payed to use him as well and he had to admit that he was relieved. Tiger was in the showers, too. He just got cleaned and when he saw him he looked at him apologetically. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, the other man knew that as well. His guards started to clean him, washed away the sweat, the grime and the sperm but they didn't bother to dry him afterwards. They just put another one of the thin pants on him and brought him back to his cell, untied him and then attached the chains that held him. He let them. What else could he do?

When he heard the door slam shut and the key in the lock he slid down, curled up on his side and pulled his knees to his body. He closed his eyes and this time he let his mind wander back to his friends, to Tony. A tear ran over his face and he had only one wish. To see Tony again, to see his smile, to hold him, to kiss him. But he also knew that this was absolutely unlikely. They had seen him die. Only he didn't die. He was here, locked in a small cell and waited for someone who would never come.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
